


Muggle

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Ganó el primer puesto [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Evan le gustaban las mujeres tanto como las artes oscuras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sé que Rowling estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Evan es un tipo retorcido, oscuro, y que ama a las mujeres tanto como a las artes oscuras. _Este_ fic participa en el reto de "Viñeta" del Foro I solemny swear.
> 
> * * *

A Evan le gustaban tanto las mujeres como las artes oscuras. Pero no cualquier mujer: las mujeres de verdad. Le gustaban las mujeres bonitas, de esas que parecen estar hechas para ser pintadas. Inmortalizadas.

Le gustaban con sus rostros simétricos, de narices rectas y pequeñas y ojos que parecen prometer el mundo. De vientres planos y piernas largas. Le gusta acariciar sus cabellos y disfrutar de sus cuerpos juveniles.

Pero no siempre podía disfrutar de su amor por ellas. Había veces que esas mujeres tan hermosas, tan bellas, no eran más que espejismos. Insultos a sus creencias, que hacían que se sintiera enfermo de sus propios deseos.

—¿En qué piensas?

Evan gira la cabeza para mirarla. Es preciosa. Tan preciosa que merecía ser inmortalizada. Tiene el cabello oscuro, corto con un corte recto y un flequillo espeso. Los ojos claros y los labios gruesos. Evan acaricia su mandíbula con uno de sus dedos. Recorre su cuello y la atrae hacia sí, para besarla.

Sus labios saben a fresa y huele a vainilla. Acaricia su pecho, su cadera. Quiere tocarla en todas partes. Follarla hasta que perdiera el conocimiento.

Sophie se aparta, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Nunca dices nada —le reprocha apartando la cabeza. Evan le besa la mejilla, desciende un poco por su mandíbula, y sigue acariciándole la cadera.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —pregunta distraído, a sabiendas de que su falta de interés solo acabaría atrayéndole problemas.

—Cosas sobre ti. —Su mano se coloca sobre su pecho y le aparta—. ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Qué te gusta?

—Tú —responde mordisqueando su cuello.

Sophie jadea y se aprieta contra él

—Esa no es una respuesta válida, señor Evan.

En el fondo le gustaría contestar. Le gustaría susurrarle que se dedica a lo que más le gusta. O, quizá, comparado con ella, lo segundo que más le gusta. Le gustaría compartir la emoción que lo embarga cada vez que siente el poder entre sus dedos.

El poder de hacer sufrir a una persona, de hacerla retorcerse entre sus manos.

Pero no puede.

Sophie es maravillosa. Hermosa como ella sola, con los ojos más profundos que ha visto en su vida. Es increíblemente graciosa y Evan podría pasar el resto de sus días con ella entre sus brazos.

Pero tiene un defecto. Un profundo defecto que hace que todo lo demás carezca de importancia. Que provocará el fin de sus días si alguien se entera.

Porque representa todo lo que odia. Porque es tan mundana, tan normal, que simplemente no puede afrontarlo. Solo quiere estar con ella una vez más. Una última vez para disfrutar de ella.

Una última vez antes de hacer lo que se supone que debió de haber hecho en el primer momento. En ese momento en el que ella le sonrió desde el otro lado de la calle y él decidió cruzarla.

Solo quiere una última vez.


End file.
